


Ekaterina Francesca Romanova-Barton

by Aww_Shiiip



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, headcannon, post-infinitywar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aww_Shiiip/pseuds/Aww_Shiiip
Summary: Head cannon for after infinity war where Natasha becomes pregnant while Clint becomes Ronin.





	Ekaterina Francesca Romanova-Barton

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on Tumblr until it cut me off 😅

After Clint’s family turns to dust, and after he’s composed himself enough to call someone demanding answers, does he realize that there’s a very real chance that Natasha is gone as well. After calling multiple times, and having her phone go to voicemail, does he rush to the Avengers tower to look for her. He drives straight through, running on adrenaline and caffeine. However, when he gets there, the tower is empty save for JARVIS. Frustrated, heartbroken, confused, and exhausted, he finds Natasha’s floor and collapses on her bed. Meanwhile, in the aftermath of the battle on Wakanda, Natasha has repeatedly tried to call Clint’s home with a borrowed phone (hers having gotten destroyed) only to have it go to voicemail. Despite her willing away of the worst-case scenario, her anxiety raises after each failed call. Shuri finds her in a secluded place, after one particular call, and asks if her family is safe. After stating that the Avengers are her only family and no she doesn’t have any children, do they sit and talk over tea. She’s seen Natasha with the children whose parents or siblings are suddenly no longer there. Sees how natural she is with the kids and comforting them that she would’ve guessed she’d had one of her own. She asks later if she plans to have any herself. After a small sad smile she states that no she doesn’t and clarifies that, that particular aspect of her life had been taken from her at a young age. Shuri then asks if she would want one if she could. Ready to change the topic, she states how fantasizing unrealistic scenarios only cause grief. Which is all Shuri needs to hear. As she and the other Avengers prepare to leave, Shuri rushes to her with a small container containing a bag full of leaves. She tells her it’s a tea you can only get from Wakanda. Natasha thanks her and after a brief hug boards the plane. The ride home is tense and full of grief, so she decides to try the tea which she was given. She thinks it’s odd that there’s only one tea bag but brushes it off thinking it must be a rare form. She sips her tea the rest of the ride home. After landing at the Avengers tower, she goes right to her floor and plans to take a shower and call Clint once again, when she sees him lying on her bed clutching her pillow with tear-stained cheeks. She lets out a surprised yet relieved cry waking him up. He leaps towards her and embraces her, almost too tight, which she returns just as enthusiastically. She almost asks why he’s there when everything falls into place and she grips him tighter while he sobs. They spend the rest of the night drinking away their pain of the family they both lost. They drink more than they have in years. It’s rounding midnight when he suddenly seems sober, as he holds her cheek in his palm and states how he thought he had lost her too and how he couldn’t have bared it. She places her hand over the one on her cheek gently whispering his name. And then he’s leaning in and she’s not pushing him away and what was soft and gentle suddenly becomes hard and desperate. Because he’s hurting, and drunk, and thought he lost her. Because she’s drunk, and has had this dream before, and thought she lost him. Clothes are off and they’re on the bed and they come together several times before both passing out. The next morning, he wakes up before her. Guilt-ridden, nauseous, and with a pounding headache, he gets up and leaves. A week later, he’ll succumb to his anger as he witnesses a man getting mugged. Two weeks later, he’ll turn off his emotions and become Ronin. 3 weeks later, Natasha will find herself throwing up and confused. 4 weeks later, to satisfy Pepper, she’ll take a pregnancy test with an eye roll. Then another. Then 10 more because it’s not possible. Then a blood test. Because it’s NOT. POSSIBLE. It isn’t until her first sonogram appointment that she believes it. She only tells a few people, Pepper, Tony, and Fury. She doesn’t know where Clint is. Pepper and Tony are living in a cabin now with their newborn. She stays with them when she begins to show and has already decided to put the child up for adoption. She won’t put a child at risk because of her job. But then, in a room specifically made for medical emergencies and a doctor from SHIELD, she gives birth to a little girl while holding (breaking) Pepper’s hand. She knew that holding her was a bad idea, but she wanted to see the impossible miracle which she had made. And she fell in love Pepper and the doctor left her alone with the newborn after seeing the look on her face. She didn’t want to give her away. For once her body was used to create something good. Produced a life instead of taking one away. How would she know that she’d be safe? For once in her life, she had something that was solely hers and she wanted to be selfish. When the doctor came back in she told her to write her name down on the birth certificate under ‘mother’ and after hesitating said Clint’s name for ‘father’. She wasn’t going to take that from him or her. But he never needed to know. That day, Ekaterina Francesca Romanova-Barton was born.  
-skip to Vormir-  
She sat and thought for a while of what to do. To tell him? To not tell him? Her daughter needed her but she also had Pepper, Tony, Morgan, and a few others who knew about her. Clint needed his family to keep him grounded. She made her decision. And as she hang dangling from his grasp, she reconsidered for a moment as she thought of her daughter. How she said she’d come home. But she held strong and despite telling him it was okay, felt like she was trying to reassure herself as well. Then she kicked off and fell.  
-after Tony’s funeral-  
Clint was torn. While he was happy to have his family home, his heart ached for the loss of his beloved friend? He didn’t know what she was anymore. His grief and guilt became the focus of his life and he drank so he could sleep and nightmares would have him shouting awake. He began sleeping in the spare bedroom and after a year his wife would leave him taking the kids.  
Pepper calls him when she hears the news and when he arrives for a visit he sees her and nearly collapses because those are Natasha’s eyes looking back at him and her calculating look. But he notices that it’s his hair color instead of red. Pepper explains what he’s seeing but is she’ll-shocked. That is until the child talks to him. Then he begins to sob. And unlike a normal six year old, she brushes the back of her hand against his cheek and looks at him with concern just like her mother would. It takes a week for him to stop bursting into tears when he sees her (mostly because he overheard her asking Pepper if she had done something to upset him) and pulls himself together. He sleeps on the couch. He begins helping Pepper by taking her to ballet classes and martial arts training with Maria at SHIELD. She has him wrapped around her finger before the second week is up. By the third week, he wakes up with a start from another nightmare and jumps again after seeing her looking at him. She’s saying something but it’s dark and he can’t hear her or read her lips. He reaches for his hearing aids when he notices her face change from confused to understanding and halts his actions before signing to him. And he wants to cry all over again because Natasha taught her sign language and he doesn’t know if it was for him or just so she would know but it touched him all the same. She was telling him to take her rabbit. That it makes the nightmares go away especially if you squeeze it. So he puts one hearing aid in and squeezes and instantly he hears Natasha’s gently voice singing a soft lullaby. Then he remembers that the little girl currently comforting him had lost her mother. He goes to hand the rabbit back when she refuses it and signs that he needs it tonight. After kissing his forehead, she makes her way back upstairs. He doesn’t have another nightmare.  
Laura finalizes the divorce and his kids are older and off doing their own thing and don’t have much time to see him. He moves back to New York and gets a place for him and Ekaterina or Kat to stay. He takes over raising her occasionally needing advice from Pepper, in the beginning. He enjoys watching the blend of his and Natasha’s personalities come out it things that she does. Her focus during ballet or how her nose scrunches up like his at broccoli. She is fierce and kind and beyond her years. He finds her baby book when moving her in along with a letter addressed to him inside. It’s from Natasha and she tells him how she’s sorry for never telling him but also how she doesn’t regret anything because it gave her this amazing miracle. He sheds silent tears before folding it back up and looking through the book. During a dinner of pizza on the couch, watching a movie, surrounded by boxes that needed to be unpacked, he looks at his daughter and knows that she is fixing him with every action and word that comes from her.


End file.
